Verse Poem: Misery, Start
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In a hospital, a stocky woman-nurse is working nights walking shadowed hallways. Heavy-footed the woman, muscular ... her skin brown from some past Eskimo part heritage like she was some stout H.R. Hagard paperback painting/cover she heavily yet stealthily now goes into a supply closet. The woman goes to work. The woman knows where it always is. The young woman knows where!
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Count 800

Verse Poem: MiseryStart.

by

Walt Meredith

In a hospital, a stocky woman-nurse is working nights walking shadowed hallways.

Heavy-footed the woman, muscular ... her skin brown from some past Eskimo part heritage like she was some stout H.R. Rider paperback painting/cover she heavily yet stealthily now goes into a supply closet.

The woman goes to work.

The woman knows where it always is.

The young woman knows where the Novril is always.

It's always kept in an open-top box on a shelf.

The young woman nurse fingers a plastic thin sheet of pain pills and pulls it up and out of the opened-top box.

The nurse pulls out from her pocket a stainless steel spoon with burned-on soot on the bottom.

The big-boned nurse used then the young-lady's thumb to break a pill out of the bubble plastic sheet directly into the spoon carefully.

She's done this before.

The woman nurse takes her bottle of cough syrup from the pocket of and pours water from the bottle in the spoon, exchanges the syrup bottle with the lighter in the shirt pocket of her scrubs.

She puts the flame under the spoon and tiny bubbles form in the water of the spoon, the Novril capsule melts into liquid, the woman nurse pulls the liquid into a hypodermic.

Meredith-2 …RyStart

She does this 14 times into hypodermics.

She is ready for tonight.

The female slips back out into the shadowy hallway looking back to see if someone saw her.

Nobody sees the female coming from the little supply room.

This sister to the Sandman…this Lady Death…has her needle ready poisoned with death sand to put people to their final sleep of death she walks down the hallway choosing her random death that won't be noticed in the hospital where death is random and commonplace.

The woman walks down, down the hall to find the room.

… Female checks the chart on the end of the hospital bed to be sure he is the one the woman chose earlier.

The young woman checks if he is the passed out alcoholic sleeping it off after near alcohol poisoning.

Nobody would notice him poisoned by liver nor kidney poisoning would they?!

It would save alkie the suffering of a life of sin wouldn't it?!

He doesn't have, an immortal soul earned, given from God anyway.

His faint life force will burn like kindling when that man goes to Hell eventually anyway, isn't that right, young lady?!

... Sure it's right, isn't it?!

Why put off for tomorrow a soul you could burn today?!

It's not like he's creating anything you deem beautiful to the world like Mr. Sheldon the writer of your favorite series of paperbacks, nothing_**,**_ noble nor holy like that right_**?**__**?!**__**!**__**!**_ **?**

The female put a long needle right into his cirrhosiss-ed liver and fills the man full of overdose, lets him die in his sleep behind the woman as she walks out of the room.

Get thee behind me, Satan.

The woman walks down the aisle toward the nursery ward in her nightly pattern.

The muscular woman passes to the side of the darkened hall and through the doorway to the baby ward.

The heavyset woman passes into the front of the shadowed nursery her eyes blank like the windows of an abandoned house before the ghost came out for its nightly haunt.

The thick boned woman seemed to glide in like a machine as if she had done this THING a thousand times before and perhaps the thick framed woman has, as they say, **as far as we know.**

The thick-framed woman lumbered like a death machine, she could do this in her sleep, and she practically was doing this in the muscular woman's sleep.

She reached the edge of the rows of babies. …. .

Meredith-3 …YStart

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

DESPERATION/THINNER

by

Stephen King; Mark Walt Meredith

The fat white man died, the fat white man was dead. It was time to move on with the Gypsy caravan like the Gypsies were wont to do from time to time when they committed a crime and wanted to evade the law. The Gypsy caravan typified a stereotype but the Gypsy caravan did what it had to do to survive. The white man would never let the Gypsies live in their world without ostracizing them with the white man's racism. The caravan had made its way southwest from small town to town to the desert states and New Mexico. The federal police knew at least that the old man, the Gypsy man's… daughter had slingshot-ted a huge metal ball bearing into the mob snoop's eye socket and helped kill him in that car. The gypsies also were wanted for questioning for being involved somehow in this certain mob shootout …. . … The lawyer's dead family of three others that the Gypsy had poisoned two of them technically with dark magick …. . … Also on a lawyer's body police found a slash across his palm and believed an old Gypsy that had gone to court with the victim to have motive to have assaulted the lawyer with knife before his own death. The law would never catch up with the caravan of Gypsies now. That was behind the old Gypsy now. On the long sunny, hot road, the Gypsy man saw the Gypsies' salvation in yet another city's sign to perhaps commit more crime just beyond its sign in revenge against the white man. One had to be worse than the white man to have your revenge against the white man. Another small burgh away from the Gypsy man blackmailing practically the fat lawyer into killing the man's wife's lover and his wife in exchange for not killing the lawyer-man with the dark curse. The city sign said salvation for the old Gypsy in the name of a new burgh away from the Gypsy's crime.

Meredith-2 …ATION/THINNER

The town sign said,You are … **entering** Desperation **New Mexico.** The caravan suddenly heard the whoop of police car siren and the flash of strobe-ing blue police light. The caravan had to pull over on the side of the road.

On the bottom of the doorway of the stopped car owned by the police cowboy boots took their time stepping down out onto the hot blacktop as a stocky policeman took his time strolling confidently to the head of the caravans' truck. The pair of one-way reflective sunglass themselves seemed to look through the door's glass window into the Gypsy man's thoughts. Perhaps the way the cop's head turned to face the old Gypsy man and not turn away for a long time just **MADE** the lawman look like this cop thought the fed could read the old Gypsy man's thoughts. The officer pointed the thick index finger away from the auto's window and finally the officer rolled the index finger signaling to the old man to roll the window down. After the automobile's door window finally was clear of the window's frame the police officer stated quite of-fact-ly, _**I processed some of y'all's license numbers through the law wagon's portable comp back there. Looks as if ya'll are lost. It**__** is **__**a long way from the east coast near good old New York isn't it now?! Where's the fire what's the rush?! Looks like some a' you 'r' wanted for pointing out sum possible mob suspext. Looks like y'skipped town! Y'got something t'hide?! Y'see now, that makes ya' as bad as the mob t'me. **_

Meredith-3 …PERATION/THINNER

The old Gypsy out of pure motivation of pure desperation itself paused sputtering and not knowing what to do. After pausing, Gypsy old man, made one last desperate gambit. The Gypsy reached out of the car door's windowsill like an animal. The Gypsy old man's arms shot out of the automobile's car-door windowpane; ol' Gypsy man said the beginning of the word, "ThHhHHh..".. .

The cop officer who was giant was leaning most of the police fed's weight on the fed's back leg and quickly curled that leg up. In a split second that seemed to last an hour in its clarity the cop fell back like his other leg were a long pole and the police enforcer were a pole vault-er. Gypsy man didn't even touch the law enforcer as the fed' fell back on the law enforcer's sole of the law enforcer's other boot of the law enforcement man's now crouched leg. His crouching leg quickly straightened as law agent man quickly stood up and took a second step back to be safe. The law enforcement man saw the chance to snatch the man Gypsy's arm as law enforcement man grasped the old man by the back of the man Gypsy's wrist mauling it. Law officer agent spun twisting ol' Gypsy's arm backward. The man who was an old Gypsy yelled out suddenly in shock_, "_AAaHHHH_! __**STOP**_ I'm _an __**old**_ **man!** **BY the **_**spirits,**_ help me! _**My **__**arm**_.."..! 

Meredith-4 DESPERATION/THIN …. .

The stout law enforcement officer said as a-matter of fact-ly as if Gypsy man's great pain were just daily routine and no big affair, "Yeah, I'm sure yoo have a back problem an ya have asthma and trouble walking too. That is what the criminals are alwus sayin after they get out of the car and attack yew. Le me tell yew somthin' about the one greatest rule of being pulled over. Do not make sudden moves or yo will be shot_**, idiot**__**! **_Jesus Christ! Almighty! What the fuck's wrong with people today?!"!? The lawman said this part really loudly giving the law enforcer the anger to change meaty hands on the old Gypsy's lower forearm and drive the police law enforcement agent's flat palm down in a strike driving the old one's elbow with a_**, "**__**CRACK**__**"!..**_ ..

_**Now I'm gonna have ta' throw you in a cell an' throw away the key until ya' all are hungry enough to eat one another.**_ … .

- - -30- - -

AFTERWORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? Inspire one by putting a review! Tell one what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
